


My boyfriend has an alien dick?! *NOT CLICKBAIT*

by Whoalor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Dick, Galra Keith, Implied Relationships, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, comedic smut, glowing cum, handjob, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoalor/pseuds/Whoalor
Summary: Being half Galran yet not knowing until recently, Keith had always assumed that his body was normal and that other people would look like him anatomy-wise. However, being a loner he never knew something was off about him. One day when he finally gets to be intimate for the first time in the bedroom with Lance, Keith discovers the two are more different than he initially thought





	My boyfriend has an alien dick?! *NOT CLICKBAIT*

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread so enjoy

Keith Kogane had been looking forward to this night ever since the day Lance reciprocated his feelings. Though he was most interested in simply being in a relationship with the blue paladin, he was still a man with needs. It had been a few weeks since they first started going out and after a fairly intense training session followed by a hot shower, Keith came back to his room to find lance laying on his bed. "That was some hard work you did today." The Cuban boy commented, sitting up on the edge of the bed "I was thinking you might need some help winding down." With a smirk plastered on his face Lance stood up and strutted over to where the red paladin was standing, shirtless with his semi wet hair dripping into the towel hung over his shoulders. Keith allowed himself to be led to the bed, sitting patiently on the edge as Lance straddled his lap. "Just how do you plan to help me 'wind down'" Keith asked, mimicking Lance's seductive tone. Rather than answering verbally, Lance took his boyfriends face in cupped hands and mashed their lips together hungrily. If anything, Lance was being more needy than Keith was.

Keith laid back, causing Lance to be practically on top of him. While the kissing became more heated, Keith began pulling off Lance's shirt and slipped it over his head as they came up for air. Lance, panting like a dog in heat as he took in air, looked down at his boyfriends with excited, half lidded eyes. A happy humming noise came from his throat as Lance's hand moved towards Keith's crotch, as he felt stiffening. "Someone's excited." Lance cooed before planting another kiss on Keith's lips, however this one was much more gentle. "Can you blame me?" Keith replied, kissing Lance back "We've been in space for a while now, I'm pretty pent up. Lance's lips traveled across Keith's jawline, leading to an attack on the black haired male's neck that was sure to leave a handful of hickeys. "If that's the case how about you sit back and let me" Lance paused as he pulled down Keith's pants just enough to allow access to his boxers "take you on a space adventure." Keith wanted to vocalize his embarrassment at how bad that joke was, however he was too turned on to ruin the moment. As Lance pulled down Keith's boxers in order to let his erection spring free, his eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"What in quiznak is THAT!" Lance cried out in surprise, stumbling away from Keith while still on the bed. Keith was initially concerned until he looked down at himself and only became confused.

"Uh... it's my dick?" Keith answered him, "You do know what a dick looks like, right?" 

"Of course I do, I have one, but THAT" Lance pointed a finger at Keith's erection, "Is NOT what a normal dick looks like."

Sprouting from Keith's crotch was a lilac coloured member with ridges underneath the thick head. Despite Keith's human appearance, it seemed the only thing about him that truly looked Galra was his penis. Even the small patch of pubic hair Keith had was as black as the hair on his head.

"You mean yours doesn't-"

"No full human's dick looks like that. That must be a result of your Galra half."

Seeing the expression of confusion had still not left Keith's face, Lance felt he had no choice left but to show Keith what he meant. Unzipping hid jeans and pushing his boxers out of the way to showcase his own erect dick. Keith took note of the fact that the flesh was the same color as the rest of his body. Without thinking, Keith reached out to touch it. Stroking the base of it gently, Keith could hear a whimper being drowned in Lance's throat. Keith looked up to see quite a strange sight: Lance with a flushed face as he bit his bottom lip. "You're pretty sensitive here, aren't you." Keith asked, suddenly developing an idea.

The red paladin moved close to Lance, pressing his own dick against the blue paladin's as he began to stroke their shafts with his right hand. With his left he gently guided Lance's chin in order to connect their lips again. Soft moans were suffocated against Keith's lips, slipping through only when Keith's tongue began to explore Lance's mouth. "Ah.." Lance sighed as Keith's lips moved to his exposed neck, sucking at the flesh and playfully biting it "Keith, fuck.." Now that he had more control than before, Keith could experiment a little more. Since he had, until know, thought his dick was normal he wanted to see just how different their sex organs actually were. He focused solely on his boyfriend's dick, stroking it faster and more rough than before. Lance's moaning turned into choked sobs of pleasure, music to the black haired male's ears.

"Keith.. oh god," Lance cried out, "I need more." Lance's nails dug into Keith's back, not enough to cause markings but enough to sting slightly. "I need you inside me!"

Keith removed his lips from Lance's neck, meeting their eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, you said my dick is alien.."

"I was just surprised, I mean no one expects to see a purple dick when the-" Lance cut himself off, "I mean, MOST people don't expect that. Anyways it's fine, I mean it's a part of you so I can't complain. Besides, I REALLY need you."

As per Lance's request, Keith prepared himself to enter Lance. The Cuban man laid on his back, legs wrapped around the other as he watch Keith. "Wait, don't we need lube or something? This is my first time so-"Lance was cut off by Keith. "It's fine," Keith assured him, "When erect my dick produces its own layer of lubricant so we should be good to go." Lance's brows raised, impressed "Well what do you know, I'm starting to like this thing already."

And with that, Keith trust himself into Lance. Lance cried out at first from surprise due to the unknown feeling, however he was able to adjust to the feeling quickly. "Holy quiznak that's big," He commented, "It feels all bumpy too, but it feels good, keep going." Keith began slowly, getting used to the tempo at first, then he picked up speed gradually. Lance's moaning became louder, mixing with Keith's own grunts of pleasure. Both of them had never done anything like this before, and they got caught up in the feeling of pleasure. "Keith!" Lance screamed out, hugging his boyfriend tightly as his back arched "So good... I don't know how much more I can ta-" Just then Lance was interrupted by a moan that bubbled out of his mouth "Holy shit, did you just get bigger?! I can't, Keith, I'm- I'm going to come!"

With that, Lance released onto his stomach. Streams of white shot from his dick as Lance rode out his orgasm, Keith only getting rougher as he too began to reach his climax. As Lance fell back, exhausted from their sexual encounter, Keith pulled out just before coming which caused his own semen to be released onto Lance. Glowing purple liquid mixed with white on Lance's stomach and chest as Keith flopped down next to his boyfriend on the bed.

"Purple cum?" Lance asked, eyeing the mess that been made on him. "And it glows too. I shouldn't be impressed but I have to admit that's pretty cool."

"So, you like the Galra dick after all?" Keith inquired

"Keith," Lance looked his boyfriend dead in the eyes, "I don't think I'll be able to enjoy human dick after what we just did."


End file.
